<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наши сердца запустили ради чего-то большего by ilerena, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949619">Наши сердца запустили ради чего-то большего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerena/pseuds/ilerena'>ilerena</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021'>WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerena/pseuds/ilerena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни у кого не будет последнего вздоха.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наши сердца запустили ради чего-то большего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: упоминание канонной смерти основного персонажа; обсценная лексика; расхождение с каноном с первой половины 15.20</p><p>Примечание: название и саммари — строчки из песни The Afters "Live on forever"; knife edge-epiclove</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чудеса случаются. А потом выжидающе смотрят на входную дверь, тычутся холодным носом в ладони, скулят по вечерам и разбивают этим сердце — ну, то, что осталось. До черта много всего осталось, если подумать. Постиранные накануне вещи, которые Сэм до сих пор не снял с сушилки, на столе невымытая кружка со сколотым краем, розовый кошмарный балахон, брошенный слишком уж нарочито мимо корзины с бельем, пустые и полупустые бутылки, на которые он постоянно натыкался. И еще две собачьи алюминиевые миски у изножья кровати. Сэм сразу вытащил их из его комнаты на кухню, к холодильнику <i>(нормальные люди там и устраивают собачью столовую, Дин! оттого, что ты назовешь меня нормальным, я им не стану, и эта собака, побывавшая божьим Тамагочи, тоже, Сэмми)</i>, потому что сил больше никаких не было — разбиваться каждый раз на пороге о пустое-полное Дином пространство. Пес к мискам на новом месте не притронулся. Сэм и уговаривал, просил, угрожал даже. А тот отвечал всегда неизменно: виновато, жалобно повизгивал, прижимал уши к голове и его ни капли не слушался. Сэм психовал из-за возмутительно диновского упрямства в собаке Дина — и когда успел только? боже, ну когда же он успел… — почти ревел от злости и сдался очень быстро, Дин обзавидовался бы, честное слово. Он вернул все назад, жалея, что не может вот так же: запрыгнуть на кровать Дина, свернуться клубком и непрестанно, непоколебимо ждать.</p><p>Когда Дин вернется.</p><p>А собачьей преданности Сэм мог бы дать фору. Несколько. Так ведь?</p><p>— Он не придет, — в какой-то из бесконечных раз объясняет собаке Сэм и привычно опускается на пол, упираясь спиной в стену. Сегодня неубранный кавардак в комнате брата откроет ему очередную грань. Это смахивает на сборку Кубика Рубика, только вместо разноцветных граней — воспоминания. — Он ушел, понимаешь?</p><p>Дин ушел — и одновременно ни капли ему не солгал. Он с ним, каждую чертову невыносимую секунду, везде, повсюду, каждый, да, шаг, если так можно назвать попытки Сэма ползать без него. Каждое проклятое-благословенное мгновение — с ним.</p><p>А Чудо ничего не понимает, конечно, — или не хочет понимать. Он слизывает горячим слюнявым языком слезы с его лица, кладет мохнатые лапы на колени и, склонив голову, снизу вверх заглядывает прямо в глаза, своими, большими и печальными, невольно заставляет посмотреть в ответ. Так Дин всегда делал, так только у Дина раньше получалось.</p><p>Сэм это постоянно вспоминает. И еще то, что последним словом Дина было его, Сэма, имя. Как первым словом Сэма было «Ди». Ему никто никогда об этом не рассказывал, он просто знает. Всю свою жизнь знал.</p><p>И как он сможет всю оставшуюся — этого имени не произносить? Как мир, гребаный распрекрасный, по Луи Армстронгу, спасенный ими, ими же заклейменный, мир продолжит существовать, не слыша больше, как Сэм называет — орет, шепчет, рычит — его имя?</p><p>Так что они с собакой воют на пару, в разных тональностях, на одинаковый лад, об одном. Дин должен вернуться и прекратить эти безумные концерты, в конце концов, это же слушать совершенно невыносимо. А он обязан их слушать, потому что может быть справедливость хоть в чем-то? Дин должен вернуться и объяснить: одному — что от перестановки мисок их содержимое не меняется, второму — почему у него зажигалка в руках не дрогнула.</p><p>— Чем мне крыть, Дин? — тускло спрашивает Сэм у потолка, комкая во влажном кулаке край Диновой толстовки. Она, наверное, скоро превратится в измочаленный кусок ткани от постоянной носки. — Твой пес забирается с грязными лапами к тебе на кровать? А ты и рад был позволить. Он слизывает подливу с моей тарелки, пока думает, что я не вижу. Я еще тогда все видел, придурки. Он ездит теперь на моем сиденье, знаешь. На <i>моем месте</i>. Как ты мог это допустить, а? Как ты мог? А я?</p><p>Рыдания, глухие, уродливые, точно разрывают тело пополам. Как будто впервые, как будто он не возвел плач в ранг ежедневной обязательной тренировки, точно так же, как когда-то очередную потерю Дина — в ранг искусства.</p><p>Блядь, если бы.</p><p>Сэм с судорожным мокрым вздохом запускает пальцы в собачью шерсть и не понимает, как оказался там, где оказался. Вот таким — осунувшимся, с опухшим несуразно лицом, забившимся в угол и обнимающим, как последний оплот, наполовину осиротевшего пса. Жестоко, непростительно обманувшимся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Он ничего не говорил Джоди и девочкам, Донне, Гарту — вообще никому, ни единой живой душе. Он не звал их попрощаться, не разрешал себя утешить (утешить — правда, что ли?). Он лелеет свое горе, как долгожданного ребенка, он упивается им, ненавидит его и ни с кем не даст его разделить. Потому что ни один из них не поймет, не так, как ему нужно. Никто. Кроме разве что собаки. Сэм не знает, как животные это чувствуют, но, да, чувствуют. Половину души вместо целой, оборвыш.<p>Для того их многие и заводят, верно? Чтоб не сдохнуть. Чтоб попытались склеить, на слюну хотя бы. Не считая тех случаев, когда заводят — чтобы жить. Особенно когда впервые наконец-то по-настоящему. Как Дин сделал.</p><p>А потом, очень скоро, умер. И Сэм — вместо «911, у нас колотое ранение», или «Джек, срочно тащи сюда свою задницу», или даже «кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите» — сказал ему «прощай». Потому что Дин так захотел. Наплевав на его «пожалуйста», — а Сэм просил обо всем разом: не умирай, не приговаривай к жизни без тебя, не говори того, что я не готов услышать.</p><p>Теперь он, словно в лабиринте, таскается по Бункеру из конца в конец, иногда пьяный вусмерть, как тень, как неприкаянный призрак, и Чудо семенит за ним по пятам. Если бы посмел, он изгнал бы себя куда подальше. К Дину, например. Но у Сэма Обещание, некормленая собака и Импала в гараже, что почти как кнопка в бункере, которую нужно нажимать каждые сто восемь минут, иначе — конец. Стандартный, штампованный ведь уже набор, только пес как нововведение.</p><p>Дин должен был знать лучше. Как он мог — не знать?</p><p>И Сэм ему позволил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>У него не получается, совсем, никак. Может, он не особо-то и пытается.<p>А затем — все.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Личный рекорд Сэм все-таки устанавливает. Или антирекорд, смотря, с какой стороны подобраться. Остро и предельно ясно осознает, что без Дина сдохнет, — ляжет у собачьей подстилки и просто-напросто подохнет, пережив еще одно такое утро, — он на шестнадцатый день. Вроде бы это шестнадцатый день. Вяло надкусывает безвкусный остывший тост, бросает нечаянный взгляд на висящий на крючке Динов фартук, по низу заляпанный мукой, — и бум. Как лопается тончайшая пленка, на которой держалось все его недолгое тупое самовнушение, глубоко зарытое в скорби, и ослепительно яркий гнев взрывается в голове подобно фейерверку. Тостер летит в стену, он орет в потолок, как пещерный человек, а собака разражается отчего-то донельзя счастливым лаем.<p>Если примириться с починенным, утопическим, по Джеку Кляйну, миром, за который они с Дином больше половины жизни вгрызались в чужие глотки — под угрозой вцепиться и друг в друга заодно, — и в котором Дину не положено места, это значит продолжать сражаться... Что ж, тогда Сэму придется устроить долгую лекцию на тему несовместимости предсмертных желаний с действительностью.</p><p>И-не-воз-вра-щай-ме-ня.</p><p>Конечно, ну. Доневозвращался уже.</p><p>Где-нибудь в одной из уничтоженных реальностей Чака, по сюжету этих, как их там, извращенно-фанатских историй слепленной, самой долбанутой, в его апофеозе — да, возможно. Хотя Сэм вызвал бы того местного тезку на серьезный разговор, с ножницами наперевес.</p><p>Это — где-нибудь.</p><p>А здесь у Сэма в каноне даже при Чаковской грязной редактуре Сэма-без-Дина прописано не было.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Он не молится, тем более ясно было сказано — на том конце эфира никто не ответит. Сэм не закапывается в книги, потому что с новой прошивкой старый мир в них еще не писан, не идет на перекресток, потому что у Ровены не приемный день, да и после того как он, напившись до невменяйки, вынес ей все двери, чтобы убедиться: Дина там нет — Ровена и через секретаршу его к приемной не подпустит. И тело он сжег. Сэм не ищет недавно прошедшего собеседование на должность Смерти (Дин заработал себе определенную репутацию, никто с косой в здравом уме помогать точно не станет в целях самосохранения). И вены себе не режет, и с обрыва в Импале сигать не собирается — слишком низко после всего идти на шантаж. Сэм, честно сказать, делает все то же самое, что и делал со дня смерти Дина.<p>Давится пережаренным хлебом, почти не спит, не выбрасывает пустые бутылки, не прикасается к вещам Дина, жить без него ни хера не хочет.</p><p>Господи — ох, простите, — тут кем надо быть, чтобы вообще никак не проняло? Они же с Дином в первую очередь учили его состраданию.</p><p>Может быть, в какой-то мере это все же немного шантаж.</p><p>— Я сказал, что не буду вмешиваться, Сэм, — без расшаркиваний говорит Джек. Славный малый, как и был без божественной батарейки, все в той же одежде, которую они с Дином ему когда-то в прошлой жизни покупали. Они тогда чуть не переругались между собой, пока определялись с цветом ветровки, в то время как Джек молча таращился на них с немалой долей любопытства и плохо скрываемым удовольствием. Сэм в итоге выиграл.</p><p>Это день седьмой после, если он не ошибается. Примерно на столько Сэм где-то и рассчитывал. Джек не появляется из ниоткуда, не создает какой-нибудь портал в потолке, он вежливо стучится в дверь и ждет, пока ему откроют.</p><p>— Но и мешать я не стану, — продолжает Джек ровно, пока у Сэма внутри заполошно тарабанит так, что непонятно, почему пес еще не прискакал на звук. Чуть помедлив, он добавляет: — Ни в коем случае не смотри вперед. Не смотри до самого конца. Это единственное условие. То, что будет после, не только от тебя зависит. От него тоже.</p><p>Все остальное должно быть — и есть — безусловно. Сэму это и без него известно. </p><p>— Спасибо, Джек.</p><p>Сэм не ждет от него ничего больше. Ему и не нужно, он сделает все сам, он так хочет.</p><p>Он мог бы упасть на колени — и упал бы, обессиленный и недоедавший последние недели, только Джек его удержал, подставил руку.</p><p>— И все-таки заглядывай на пиво, если вдруг заскучаешь на высших промыслах, — хрипит Сэм, горло будто распиливают изнутри наждачкой. — Не амброзия, конечно, но сойдет.</p><p>Джек в ответ улыбается задорно мальчишеской улыбкой — я не забуду, что Дин всегда выбирал лучшее пиво, — и исчезает. На сей раз не через порог.</p><p>Ну что же, нок, нок, нок, небесная дверь. Впрочем, наверное, можно и без стука. Связи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Дин его не встречает ни с распростертыми объятиями, ни с кулаками, ни с воплями до небес Небес. Дин его не видит, потому что Сэма быть здесь еще не должно, Сэм здесь пока еще инородное тело, баг в коде, написанном для двоих.<p>Зато Сэм — смотрит не отрываясь, ни смерть, ни время, ни Рай не стерли ни единой черты, и он словно выучивает их заново, захлебывается Дином, как свежей родниковой водой посреди пустыни. Кажется абсурдом, что еще недавно он думал, что порой Дина слишком много. После каждого такого раза думал. Этот — контрольный.</p><p>Он должен себя ненавидеть, Сэм знает. Он и ненавидит, хотя куда меньше, чем следовало бы, — он пришел выкрасть, выдернуть Дина из Рая, потому что загибается один, потому что он все-таки не может, не хочет, не будет без него. Он ненавидит себя куда меньше, чем мог бы, потому что в глубине души знает еще одно: он отступил бы. Не посмел бы и шага сделать, если бы увидел на лице Дина то, чего никогда не видел, что, возможно — сейчас ему только и остается, что верить в это, — просто не успел увидеть. Абсолютный, безраздельный, долгожданный покой. Даренный и предоставленный отремонтированным Джеком, <i>нормальным</i> Раем, суть которого состояла, наконец, именно в этом, правильно?</p><p>Но его отчего-то нет, покоя. Дин в Раю, а его нет.</p><p>И Сэм хватается за это. За то, что код лагает — без него у Дина. На самом деле он время от времени раньше делал так, играл грязно. Использовал любовь брата — душащую, необходимую, больную, настоящую, — как оправдательный для себя. Сейчас он делает то же самое — и для того, чтобы Дин жил. Чуда бы не случилось, если бы Дин не хотел жить, и вот это — важно. Потому что если бы Сэм поддался, если бы себе позволил, никакая собака с грустными глазами его не остановила бы, и сам Дин не остановил бы тоже: он оказался бы с братом быстрее, чем догорел огонь на пепелище.</p><p>Сэм вцепляется в плечи Дина двумя руками, забирая в тиски, и делает первый шаг — спиной вперед. Дин расплывается, развеивается мороком в его хватке, но Сэм сильнее сжимает пальцы и ни на секунду не сводит взгляда с лица брата.</p><p>Дин, качнувшись, делает шаг вместе с ним.</p><p>— Бывай, Сэмми!</p><p>Перед ним пятнадцатилетний Дин сбегает на свиданку с Лиззи Марш из дома через два квартала, напрочь позабыв о том, что накануне пообещал Сэму заслушать его эссе по географии, над которым тот корпел половину двух предыдущих ночей и которое сдавать уже следующим утром. Сэм-подросток остается смотреть на захлопнувшуюся дверь, сжимая в руке исписанные листки, и — настоящий Сэм очень хорошо помнит — чувствует себя одиноким, брошенным сильнее, чем в те дни, когда на городских декатлонах он был единственным, за кого вообще никто не приходил поболеть.</p><p>— Ты старался, — говорит Сэм и улыбается. — Ты старался за обоих: и за отца тоже — как мог. Да за нас троих. Только ты и был тем, кто пытался, ты наверняка иногда рвался надвое, а я понял это уже гораздо позже. И мне очень жаль.</p><p>Он, не оборачиваясь, делает новый шаг назад. Дин ступает за ним, слепо и преданно, не видя.</p><p>Дин выплевывает:</p><p>— Ты монстр! — Сэм вздрагивает, спотыкается, но моментально восстанавливает равновесие, вдруг чувствуя на губах — здесь, неподалеку от Эдема, — привкус демонской крови. Плечи Дина под его ладонями теплые, крепкие, и Сэм изо всех сил держится за это ощущение. И держит так же — крепко.</p><p>— Я знал, — сипит он. — Я знал, что ты ни за что не бросишь меня. Только это я и знал.</p><p>Шаг. Тропинка по бокам от них осыпается, в пятки Сэмовых ботинок впиваются острые камни, а райские птицы смотрят на них, как вороны, склонив головы.</p><p>— Ты не монстр, — говорит Дин, обнимая Бенни за плечи и зажимая в свободной руке мачете, а Сэм едва сдерживает желание расхохотаться, когда Дин орет ему прямо в уши, что вампир стал ему лучшим братом, чем он когда-либо был. Он обнимает Дина куда сильнее, практически впаивает в себя, наступая ему на ноги, но сам ни на секунду не сбивается.</p><p>— Глупость несусветная, — фыркнув, бормочет он. — А ты воспитал меня ревнивым чертом, сам виноват. Смотри, что я делаю.</p><p>Дин смотрит, как Гадриэль натягивает Сэма на себя, как презерватив, и еще платит ему сверху, с процентами. Влажные пальцы Сэма скользят по ткани его куртки, во рту — донельзя противный, гадкий привкус ангельского смрада.</p><p>— Смотри, — с нажимом повторяет он, голос срывается. Сэм закашливается — от въевшегося когда-то давно этого самого смрада, от своих же лживых слов, от нежелания Дина отпустить. Или это их общее, внахлест?</p><p>Шаг.</p><p>Под ногами рассыпается мелкая крошка, в лопатки давит мертвой тишиной. Ощущение, что за спиной — пропасть, ничто. Тянет обернуться нестерпимо, чтобы увидеть, увериться: да, поймет, да, они, черт возьми, будут, как два дурака, тискать собаку в четыре руки, сталкиваясь пальцами, соприкасаясь коленями, и Сэм будет убирать за ним куски недоеденной пиццы — той, что не успеет стащить Чудо, — и материться.</p><p>Сэм сглатывает застрявший в глотке комок и продолжает идти. Шаг назад, еще и еще, вместе.</p><p>Редкие звуки ударов, хлопнувших дверей — мотелей, Импалы, бункера, — гневные выкрики доносятся как из-под толщи воды. Тяжелое, гнетущее молчание — умалчивание — Сэм тоже слышит, оно громче этого. Но не громче звука его шагов, твердых и ровных. Дин движется бесшумно.</p><p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — чужим, холодным голосом спрашивает Дин откуда-то сбоку. Сэм загребает ткань его куртки в дрожащий кулак, стискивает зубы. — Что это должен быть ты, а не она.</p><p>Сэм останавливается, но Дина не отпускает.</p><p>— Я ей не поверил, — выдыхает он ему куда-то над линией волос и закрывает глаза. — Метке. Первые секунды, может, да. Это… Я без нее говорил страшные вещи. Мы… Мы… Черт, Дин, — он издает сдавленный смешок, срываясь на постыдный отчаянный всхлип. — С наших образов Николас Спаркс мог бы Пулитцера получить. Я не спорил бы даже.</p><p>Когда Сэм открывает глаза, Дин целится в него из пистолета. Руки у него не дрожат, только глаза блестят полубезумием.</p><p>Вырвавшееся рыдание едва слышно. Сэм распрямляет спину и плечи, прикасается большими пальцами к бьющимся жилкам на шее Дина.</p><p>— Смотри, что я делаю, Дин. Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он прямо в наставленное дуло. — Точно так же. Ты не можешь не знать, старший брат.</p><p>Неизвестность за спиной становится слишком осязаемой, настолько тяжелой, что кажется: он вот-вот напорется на нее так же, как Дин — на проклятый кусок арматуры. Чтобы ни на дюйм не повернуть головы, требуется вся сила его воли, это как забираться вверх по колючей проволоке и не разжать ладоней.</p><p>— Как ты можешь не знать? — требует он.</p><p>Дин не отвечает. Дин на последнем вздохе заставляет его соврать, что все в порядке. Это самая страшная, гнусная ложь в жизни Сэма.</p><p>Сэм с силой дергает Дина на себя — куда уж ближе, — обхватывает потной ладонью затылок и, падая, падая назад вместе с ним, вытаскивает себя из ада.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Джек все же слукавил в какой-то мере. Потому что сваливаются они не посреди поля на окраине Лебанона, а в военной комнате в Бункере, и Дин в его руках, он здесь — настоящий, живой, не похожий на пепел, и он говорит:<p>— Сэмми?</p><p>И следом как в бреду бормочет что-то невнятное, неразборчивое ему в ухо, вертится ужом, но хрен там — Сэм не отпускает. Вот еще. Дину придется потерпеть его избыточную тактильность еще недолго. Дня три-четыре, около того.</p><p>Сэм позволяет себе немного ослабить хватку, достаточно, чтобы Дин смог оглядеться.</p><p>— Сэм? Как ты… — Сэм замечает ту самую секунду, когда Дин все понимает — накатом, наплывом. — Ох, Сэм.</p><p>Он не выглядит злым или опустошенным, на его лице — нераспознаваемая эмоция, из-за которой Сэм почему-то ощущает себя обнаженным, и никак не понять, хорошо это или плохо. Он молча мотает головой, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подступают непрошеные слезы.</p><p>— Что угодно, — выдавливает он. — Ты можешь делать что угодно. Возненавидеть меня, устроить мюзикл и, как Баффи, спеть о том, что я посмел вырвать тебя с Небес, ты можешь забрать собаку и уйти, если видеть меня не захочешь. Мне достаточно… мне будет достаточно знать, что ты…</p><p>Сэм не договаривает. Он врет беззастенчиво и откровенно, самому себе в первую очередь, ни черта ему не будет достаточно, но лучше так, чем слушать тишину в ожидании приговора.</p><p>— Я понимаю, там — Рай. А это я, всего лишь… тут. Я. Я не смог, Дин, черт побери…</p><p>Он сглатывает и выталкивает из себя весь воздух, без остатка, одним:</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>И раз! — мир, правильный, совершенный, по Сэму Винчестеру, возвращается, щелкнув в верном пазу, на нужную сэмовскую орбиту.</p><p>Дин прижимает ладонь к его лицу очень знакомым движением — прощальным и предсмертным, — и Сэма как прошивает разрядом тока. Он едва сдерживает желание попросить больше так не делать, никогда, хоть и знает, что Дин такого ему не пообещает: он старший и все равно уйдет первым, даже чисто из упрямства, — и не знает, что с ним будет, если Дин сейчас уберет руку.</p><p>— Эй, — звучит грубо, словно Дин молчал долгое, долгое время. Так оно и было. — Рай, говоришь? — с его губ срывается тихий, мягкий и — на самом выдохе — чуть ли не презрительно-горький смешок. — Я дома.</p><p>И такое <i>все</i> кроется в этих двух его словах, как и то, что он сказал перед смертью, как то, что он говорил при жизни — всем собой, что Сэм дышать не может. Он только смеется сквозь слезы, мнет, комкает в руках полы Диновой рубашки и думает, если вдруг сюда сейчас принесется пес и ему придется сию секунду Дина отпустить, он в отместку признается, что все видел. Ну, осквернение тарелок. И тогда Дину придется какое-то время делать то, что Сэм захочет. А он пока одного хочет, до смешного (нет, совсем нет): не отпускать ни на минуту, таскаться следом хвостом, как когда-то очень давно, в раннем детстве. Наверное, они первое время с Чудом будут делать это тоже на пару — как вместе скулили.</p><p>А потом Сэм чувствует, как вдруг деревенеют, напрягаются пальцы на его щеке, и отвечает предельно честно на невысказанное быстрее, чем Дин успевает задать извечный, избитый вопрос:</p><p>— Да ничего я не делал, Дин. На стену лез.</p><p>Он ему позже расскажет. Возможно.</p><p>Дин заметно вздрагивает, на лбу пролегает глубокая морщина. Сэм спешно смягчает удар, как получается:</p><p>— Это все Чудо, знаешь. Вой такой стоял, куда там до него Орфею со своими саундтреками. Слушать невозможно, тут и камни разрыдались бы, — частит он и смотрит Дину в глаза, оголяя себя, как на плахе: на, читай, вытаскивай из меня все, все до последней жилы, я не вру, и тебе больше не нужно за меня бояться. — А Джек, он, ну… все еще наш Джек, которому ты вперемешку с вестернами и «Крепким орешком» скармливал Дисней.</p><p>Где Джеку так нравился сияющий, искрящийся, великолепный, по Аладдину, мир. А что у Бога тоже есть любимые персонажи, им не понаслышке известно. И пусть бы только — вот такие. С этим жить определенно можно.</p><p>Дин громко фыркает, словно прочитав его мысли.</p><p>— Еще бы, — он довольно усмехается и расслабляется — как глыба оседает: медленно опускает ладонь, удерживая ее у Сэма на груди напротив сердца, а у самого — Сэм моментально замечает — кадык судорожно дергается, и глаза поблескивают чересчур ярко. — Бога мы воспитали, с собакой будет, ну, чуток потрудней.</p><p>Сэм знает: справятся как-нибудь. Да точно справятся.</p><p>Отличное предисловие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>